


A whole lot of chub

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Angst, Ectobiology, Horror!Sans - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Recovery, Redtomatofan, Starvation, blood sans, classic fontcest, ecto-breast, hints of future horrorcest, horror!papyrus - Freeform, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of gore, road to recovery, sugar papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: What happens if you can pinch an inch on someone who was barely even bone before?





	A whole lot of chub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



> This is a commission for Redtomatofan over on Tumblr~ They are the creator of Blood and Sugar HC of the horrortale brothers.

‘Perhaps he wasn’t doing it right?’ Sugar thought to himself fidgeting in front of the mirror. This would be his first time wearing a, what did Papyrus call it? “Tankini”? They were celebrating the Taleverse brother’s pool finally being built. But Sugar didn’t think the bathing suit was supposed to hang off his body like this? **  
**

  
The top hung low showing off his sternum and upper ribs while the underwear like bottom only stayed up thanks to Sugar holding it in place. While it was very cute, soft blue with pink pastel bubbles, Sugar didn’t think he could swim like this? Truthfully he didn’t feel like he could even leave the house like this. His bones were on full display and well they weren’t very much to look at in his opinion. Brittle, scarred and only just approaching the spectrum of white from its previous dingy grey thanks to their new lifestyle of actual meals.   
  
But Sugar was not going to deny a gift from his Great counterpart.  
  
“Thank you Papyrus! I really like the gift but um it’s a bit…big?” Sugar’s sentence started out strong but tapered off in uncertainty at the end.   
  
“Hm? Oh My Apologies Sugar I Forgot To Tell You!” Papyrus whom had been on the other side of the room waiting patiently for his turn at the mirror came forward. “Bones…Aren’t Very Buoyant! I Bought The Suit With Your Magic In Mind! Remember The Doctor Said You Need To Start Getting Used To Having And Using Your Magic Again!” Papyrus reminded Sugar gently. Living on nothing but scraps for so long had disrupted both of the Horror brother’s magic. Blood’s head wound would leak the build up, draining him despite his low hp while Sugar was unable to summon his flesh or even a tongue to taste food. Sugar’s happy wails when he was finally able to taste spaghetti again still one of Papyrus most precious memories.

“Oh!” Blushing Sugar closed his eyes while breathing deeply. Feel your magic and let it expand outward. So concentrated Sugar was he hadn’t realized his magic had bubbled out filling the tankini. Sugar only opened his eyes when he felt Papyrus pinch his side thoughtfully.   
  
“Perhaps I Should of Bought It Bigger? I Think You Have Gained Weight Sug- Oh Dear Are You Alright?”   
  
Sugar didn’t hear a single word Papyrus had said. He was too busy staring through rapidly building tears at the small, so very small but there, roll of excess magic.   
  
Sugar needed his brother right now. With a wet sob he nearly bowled Papyrus over on his mad dash out of the room. Stumbling, ignoring Papyrus’s distressed calls Sugar gave a wail of “BROTHER”.  
  
Bursting out of the house into the backyard he ran smack into hard bone bringing both himself and the blurry vision of Blood onto the patio floor.   
  
“Shit, Shug yer okay! Deep breaths come on baby bro. What Sugar- what are you doing?” Blood’s comforting words cutting off by Sugar tugging furiously at Blood’s shirt. Taking it off himself so Sugar wouldn’t hurt himself in his frantic struggles.   
  
“Br-brother-magic please I’m fat!!” Sugar made no sense. He was crying and laughing simultaneously. He couldn’t help but pinch himself around the middle even giving it a wiggle for emphasis to show Blood what he meant.   
The world seemed to freeze for a moment as soon as Blood noticed what Sugar was doing. The answer to his garbled sentence snapping into focus. Bright red magic coalescing into place so quickly Sugar didn’t even have a moment to pull his hand back.   
  
Both brother’s just sat there staring. Blood in bewilderment and Sugar so excited he didn’t have the capacity to feel flustered yet that he was essentially groping his brother’s chest with his right hand.

Corded muscle, perhaps from all the hours Blood had spent hunting for food but not having the nutrition to form. Starting from his neck down thick arms, over muscular chest and if slightly round stomach to firm thighs he could feel but not see under Sugar’s weight.

“Brother you look…amazing”

“Shug you’re so…soft”   
  
Their hands rose shakily in tandem reaching toward each other. Sugar’s hands roaming his brother’s magic. Kneading the mass to feel it give only slightly under his hands. The sight of his darling Sans healthy or at least healthier doing weird things to his body. It perhaps didn’t help that Blood’s large hands were running up his coral colored thighs to cup his waist. Blood’s thumb rubbing soft circles under the bottom of his top making Sugar hyper aware how close they were to his breast and his position straddling his Brother’s lap.

Sugar would have pulled back apologizing profusely but he soon found himself embraced tightly. Blood was holding Sugar to his chest like a lifeline. Muttering to himself while he rocked them back and forth.  
  
“He’s ok. Paps is here and and he’s put on weight! Were gonna make it, we’re gonna make it” Blood’s rambling only audible because Sugar was pressed so close. Sugar couldn’t help but start to cry again holding on to Blood just as fiercely.

They had struggled for so long. Nights where the only thing they could feel was their ever empty stomachs screaming for food. Limbs weak and shaking. Their own dust gathered on their bed every morning. Losing themselves to their hunger when they found the first twisted corpse of a human. When Sugar found a monster in one of his traps only to come back to himself after he had- No. That didn’t matter anymore.  
  
They would never go hungry again.   
  
Blood cradled Sugar to his chest the same way he did when Sugar was just a tiny baby bones, just like he did when he could cry asking why his friends wouldn’t come back? Just like he did when Sugar would try to gnaw at his own fingertips from hunger and the only thing Blood could offer was his own brittle bones.   
  
But this time they had HoPe.   
  
The Taleverse brother’s whom had stepped away to give them privacy leaned against one another smiling. The fact that if things had been different it would have been them outside crying wasn’t lost to them. Blood and Sugar would recover, maybe they would never be the same again, but they would recover.

They just cleared their first and biggest hurdle.

Finally realizing that they were Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please leave a kudos or comment to help support me!


End file.
